Once Upon a Time
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *First ever songfic* Sometimes you want to remember someone as they once were and not what they have become


_A/N: Having some teething issues with the quadrilogy so decided to do something productive. First songfic so don't shoot! Got the inspiration from Toy Story 2 'Jesse's Story' while having a Pixar marathon of movies at new years!_

_Urge you to check out the song. It's just amazing and when used in TY2 it shows so much emotion. Happiness and heartbreak. Song is called 'When She Loved Me' By Sarah McLachian. The song is in a bold font!_

_A wee shout out to Princess Sammi for handing out free advice when it came to songfics! *Waves and offers a well earned cupcake*_

_Enjoy..._

Once Upon A Time

If Constance Hardbroom hated anything it was most certainly delays. Delays that would only make her late and disrupt her military precision like schedule.

She glanced at the time and frowned before she continued pacing the small staffroom, waiting for her colleague.

Amelia Cackle could be described in a number of words. She was considered to be the warm mother like figure to the girls of her academy who were away from their families. Unlike her deputy, she did like order and a certain level of discipline within her academy which thus gained far more respect, seen as being lenient rather than the strict, disciplinarian of her counterpart.

"Amelia" complained the now impatient deputy

"Yes, Constance" replied a relaxed tone

Constance stopped pacing and glared at her colleague. It was clear that Amelia had clearly forgotten that she had requested the day off, a foreign concept to anyone. As far as her students and colleagues were concerned the strict and work obsessed potion teacher was beyond dedicated to her job and did not show interest or personal information regarding family or anything about her life or out with the confines of the wall surrounding the academy.

"I requested that I have today off...I spoke you regarding this weeks ago" she explained, eyes never leaving the ticking clock

Amelia frowned as she tried to replay the conversation "Oh yes..." she offered a white lie to cover her absentmindedness

"Thank you headmistress" rushed Constance

The potion teacher disappeared before Amelia could probe any further. She shrugged and decided to wait until she had returned before gently inquiring but knew what the frost response would be, after facing that cold tone many times. 

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Miss Hardbroom..." offered the warm, welcoming voice from behind the desk<p>

Constance returned the small gesture before the conversation returned to a business like manner "Good morning, how is she?"

A saddened reaction was not the good news that she had been expecting. Her heart sank slightly

"But, today is one of her good days" tried the voice, to offer any form optimism

"Thank you..." whispered Constance as she made her way down the corridor 

* * *

><p>Standing in the doorway, Constance observed a frail, older woman sitting in a comfortable chair. Her feet sat on a stool, keeping them elevated. Her glazed look stared at the emptiness of the blackened screen of the small television.<p>

Clearing her throat to announce her presence, Constance entered the small room but still the older woman continued to stare into nothing, her eyes empty. Her expression remained still only the rise and fall of her chest was any indication that she was still part of this world.

Pulling over a chair, Constance sat to her left. The little movement caused her to stir.

"Oh...hello dearie"

The older woman looked closely at Constance, investigating her features. There was something familiar about this young woman like a sense of déjà vu but she was unable to put her finger on it then a smile formed, she remembered. She crocked her finger and wagged it at her

"I remember you...you work at the school"

Constance smiled and nodded

"You work with my daughter...Oh how is she...She never has the time to visit?"

Biting her bottom lip, she had to look away. Her heart was racing and stomach flipped. The agony was so crippling that it went beyond words. Finally, she took a deep breath and put on a fake smile

"She offers her apologises...but I'm here"

The older woman clasped her soft, youthful hand "That you are dearie...that you are" 

* * *

><p><strong>When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful<br>Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
>And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears<br>And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me.**

There had been a simpler time in the life of Constance Hardbroom. Her mother was her everything. Her father died after a long gruelling battle with an incurable disease.

Slowly, the dark days faded.

Now, surrounded with happiness and laughter as mother and daughter drew strength from each other. In the summer, in the sun both would sit on a picnic blanket and conjure and control the elements of mother-nature. Her own mother nurturing her natural abilities. In the winter, thick with snow, they would sit in front of the open fire and drink hot chocolate while listening to stories of ancient legends.

Constance did not want these moments to ever end.

**Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
>Just she and I together, like it was meant to be<br>And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
>And I knew that she loved me.<strong>

It always pained her, to witness her mother upset on that date that her husband, Constance' father was cruelly taken away. Her own ignorance helped her to be the pillar of strength for her mother. Often, sitting on the edge of the bed, using a tissue to chase away the falling tears.

"What would I do without you Constance?"

**So the years went by, I stayed the same  
>And she began to drift away, I was left alone<br>Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."**

At first, the signs were subtle. Everyone joked and explained that it was just forgetfulness but then the signs could not be ignored and soon no-one laughed.

She was diagnosed too late to receive any treatment that could slow down the degenerative disease and then it seemed that she gave up, surrendering which only quickened her rapid decline.

Constance witnessed the change, unable to do anything. Being out of control, she felt out of her depth. To witness someone she loved, succumb to the disease. Words could not begin to describe witnessing a great, intelligent and intellectual mind now wasting away, reducing the once great woman to that of a child.

A childlike mind trapped in an aging woman.

**Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,  
>She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,<br>Like she loved me, when she loved me**

The lone Hardbroom would ensure that every year, without fail on that date, she had a full day off work. No-one seemed to notice or exercised extreme caution, fearful that the powerful Deputy Headmistress appear from nowhere, to be caught red-handed.

Spending the day with her, would conjure the buried childhood memories and would share those. The older witch would recount her own version of the truth but her memories were distorted and twisted still Constance sat in her company. Just being in the same room, she felt like a child again. Safe and happy.

**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
>Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart<br>When she loved me.**

The only thing that remained and held close to her heart was memories. Memories of a worry and carefree life not tainted or complicated, all those precious memories, priceless that warmed her heart and reminded her that she was not devoid of emotions. Her spirit may have been crushed throughout life. Life and fate throwing her challenge after challenge but these only made her stronger and the memories made her remember that she could feel. Feel other than hurt and pain but also the joys of laughter, happiness and safety. 

* * *

><p>Constance listened intently to another muddled up version of a story, reminiscing fondly of the past leaving her to simply smile and for a moment, Constance was transported back to a time when they were sitting with hot chocolate as she listened in awe to another tall tale from her mother's impressive imagination. Her heart warmed, being here was a reminder that she was not alone.<p>

Family had always been important despite never actually having the traditional family like everyone else. Perhaps, it was just the idea or sense of family that kept the flicker of warmth in her heart alive.

After all, a morbid thought, she would be the only Hardbroom left! 

* * *

><p>"Oh dearie...you just arrived and now you're leaving?"<p>

Constance felt a pang of guilt, she did not want to leave but the call of responsibility, duties and work needed her attention. Although, if Amelia knew the truth then no doubt, she would have been granted as much time required but it was her work that kept her mind was wondering and dwelling on darkened scenarios.

She clasped her hand "I will be back to visit" she offered a small, saddened smile

"Tell Constance that...I love her and here" a shaky hand reached into a pocket and poured a silver locket into her hand "My mother gave it to me...please, give this to her"

"I lov..." her voice quivered, quickly rebounding "I will give her the message" 

* * *

><p>"How was she today?" asked the nurse from the desk<p>

"It was defiantly one of her better days" she replied, marching out with her head held high, the aura of confidence and a single tears rolling down her face 

* * *

><p>She had managed to avoid the watchful eye of Amelia, sadly buried in her cheesecake special magazine. A bizarre publication! Constance sat at her dressing table, the silver locket resting in the palm of her hand.<p>

As, she opened the locket another tear freed itself from her normally well controlled and rigid composure. A finger traced the small photographs contained "I love you too" she whispered


End file.
